SG1 8 After Sacrifices
by VioletVision
Summary: Jack yelled, Sam where is Daniel? Sam gazed around in a fog, The light took him, some bright light. Complete!
1. Daniel's Disappearance

**8After Sacrifices:**

**C1** 'Daniel's Disappearance'

**A/N:** This fiction takes place after the show eighth show in season 8 called Sacrifices. As we all know in Sacrifices, they left off with Teal'c's son getting married, and Teal'c saying goodbye to his friend as she left through the gate. You will remember that Sam and Daniel were very chummy.

**SGC**

Daniel had just driven into the opening to the SGC as he noticed that Sam had pulled up behind him. Daniel confided in Sam that he was feeling strange. "The whole way here I kept looking around like I was back in one of those training things you guys made me do years ago. I have no idea why, but I feel like something is going to happen to me. There was one car that I kept watching, and I thought it was following me. Then I pulled over, and it kept going…Strange."

Sam determined she would not try to worry Daniel, but tell Jack about it so they could keep an eye on him incase the 'Trust' was after him. They walked into the SGC talking about the latest in their lives and the subject turned to Jack.

"So, Sam, have you heard anything lately on Jack's young clone?" Daniel seen a strange look on her face and continued. "You know the one that had been put in his place so they could study Jack?" Daniel fixed his glasses as they entered the second elevator.

"Yea, I got an email from him saying he go all A's this semester. Oh, and he said to tell Jack that he watched the latest Star Trek movie Nemesis and thought of him." Sam started laughing remembering that in the movie the nemesis of Jean Luc Picard was his clone that was a lot younger than him.

Daniel remembered the email Sam sent to him about the movie and got the joke. "Does Jack and Jack junior his personal 'mini me' that was made by Thor's 'little problem' ever talk?"

"No, they both told me that it would be too weird to talk to themselves at different ages. Oh, Jack junior did end the email, "Bye baby pie" I wonder what that's about?" Sam straightened her smile as Jack greeted them at the door of the elevator as they stepped off.

"Hey, I have something for you guys to check out. What's going on?" Jack squinted.

Sam smiled slightly, "Your nemesis says hi. Oh, sorry I mean little Jack. He said he watched Star Trek Nemesis and thought of you." Sam waited for Daniel to leave the room before she told Jack about Daniel's strange feelings.

**The Gate Room**

Three hours later, Sam was walking up the ramp following Teal'c and Daniel into the horizon of the wormhole the Stargate creates. She paused and looked back at the General standing by the doors. Sam thought about how she wished he could go with them. The anxious look on his face told her that he wished he could go too. She waved to him and stepped through the blue watery liquid.

Jack turned to leave as the gate started to be activated again.

"Incoming worm hole, it's SG-1 already." The control room worker said.

Jack looked up at the woman in the control room, "Well, open the iris and let them back in!"

To Jack's dismay, only Teal'c and Sam appeared on the ramp. They were not conscious, but it had looked as if they fell out of the gate. Both of them rolled slightly and stopped. Jack ran to them and tried to wake Teal'c then Sam.

Teal'c and Sam opened their eyes slightly as Jack yelled, "Get the doc! Teal'c, Sam where is Daniel?"

Sam gazed around in a fog, "The light took him, some bright light. Then Teal'c and I fell asleep almost instantly. How long have we been gone?"

Jack helped her stand, "Only a minute or two, can you remember anything else?"

Teal'c and Sam answered as one, "No."

Jack ran to the control room. Recently, feelings of being accountable for every detail have been flooding Jack as he adjusted to being the Stargate General. He was afraid that Daniel would be lost if he did not get to him soon. They had lost or misplaced him and others so many times that he was starting to feel that they had lost him for good as this planet they checked out was in an area they had not explored before. "Send a probe through. Dial the gate."

Sam and Teal'c entered the control room as the doctor and nurses were checking to see if they were ok. Jack got annoyed in is worry, "Both of you go to the infirmary, I'll let you know what I find. He better not be ascending again."

Sam nodded her head then paused at the door, "The light was just as bright as the sun. I remember Daniel being lifted off his feet, but I don't think he was ascending again. It didn't look like it to me though there was bright light."

Jack lingered staring into her eyes, "Let's hope not, I don't want to loose him again even for a month or 2, but what else could have happened. He was feeling strange like he was being stalked, I should never have let him go."

**A/N:** What else could have happened, indeed? Teal'c would have said that.

Who took Daniel? Was he being followed to start with?

Please Review or check out my Stargate Wallpapers at under username Stargatebyleia and let me know if you like any.

Smile as the Stargate Turns,

Leia


	2. Surroundings

**8After Sacrifices:**

**C2** 'Surroundings'

Within the Light

Daniel drifted in and out of consciousness, as he was only aware that he was levitating inside a resplendent light. Within himself, he could feel his senses starting to become acute to his surroundings. There was a sound of water flowing that accounted for the feeling of movement upon his feet. His eyes slowly opened again. Before he only caught a glimpse of the mystifying light before passing back out, but this time he could make out light blue figures within the white brightness.

Feathery sensations were swirling around on Daniel's face. He felt something connect with his mind and start examining parts of himself that he held so dear. When the force bid his emotions and will to the surface, it seemed to focus on his aspirations for his personal virtue. Images flashed into existence one to another of instances where Daniel aspired to assist and help the right ideals prevail. He could feel a warmth and joy as the probing existence drew his wistful memories out into the open then vanished.

Daniel allowed his eyes to only slightly open as he attempted to move from the position he was in. By doing so, the fluid that was flowing over his feet started to overtake the rest of him. Darkness covered his unattired body that had been shrouded in light. The darkness brought a sting of coldness that he could feel on his skin and within his mind.

As he drifted back into oblivion once again, he heard an untempered voice meandering in the darkness, "So fragile, and yet so filled with verve."

**Within the Darkness**

Daniel came back to himself in a state of fear, as he was just barely able to open his eyes and move his hands. He felt submerged inside an uncomfortably cool and yet flowing substance within total darkness. Instead of feather delicacy touching and exploring his mind, there was a steely vine that crept along activating the parts of his mind and memories that he preferred to keep hidden. He felt alone and consumed with inherent danger in the darkness.

One memory flashed into his mind of when he was in a deep sleep long ago. He was given a taste of how it feels to have a Goa'uld's thoughts and technology in his mind. He used the technology to dominate the world. The vine circled those feelings Daniel had of dominance over the SGC and the program. Now here in the present, he was held captive as the icy vine pushed the emotions he had over those under him to the surface. He could feel the sadistic feelings of pleasure as he used the Goa'uld hand devise while making someone pay for not obeying him.

The presence moved on to other memories and shadowy feelings. Daniel was helpless in the dark against the pursuits of the invader. He was reminded that with all his good intentions and aspirations with self-sacrifice, he was still capable of great goodness and dark evils. As he struggled with the trespasser in his mind, his predominant will to do the right thing strove forward. His capacity for good outweighed his capacity for evil, and the vine slowly retreated.

Daniel became conscious of his body ascending out of the dark liquid as his mind raced, _what happened? We walked into the Stargate. And then, it was a light that found me and took me away from Sam and Teal'c. Where am I? Why can't I move? What just happened?_

All motor functions of his body seemed to be as suspended as he was hovering in the air. Daniel could hear voices again that seemed to surround him.

One spoke as if it were parallel to him, "He has accomplished the examination. Complete, I must hereby relinquish him back to you."

**New Surroundings**

A brisk light was shining in Daniel's face as he awoke. His first instinct after the other ordeal was to lean away and hold his hands out in front of him. His eyes adjusted, and he seen he was alone inside of what looked like a regular house. _Had that been a dream? Am I back on Earth? _Then he realized he was only wearing a pair of black boxers. _These aren't mine. Who's house am I at that I am wearing someone else's underwear? _

Glancing out the window where all he seen were trees, Daniel then strode across the room to the closet. He grabbed a pair of navy blue cloth pants and matching shirt that seemed to fit him. After venturing to the restroom where he changed and washed his face, he started searching the house to find out where he was. All he found were locked doors and windows within nicely decorated rooms of tan, green, and blue. Everything looked normal except for the fact that he was locked in. That was when he noticed that there were no light switches. In their place, he found circular disks attached to the walls. Daniel experimentally pressed one that in turn caused the ceiling to glow slightly.

There were three doors he had seen as he evaluated ways of escape. One door in the main room, another in the bedroom and the last was just off of what looked like the kitchen. In all there were two bedrooms, three bathrooms, a great room, dinning room, kitchen, library, several closets, and extravagant furniture. There were three other rooms that he had no idea what they were for.

Daniel started feeling strange again, "Ok, Stargate, flash flash bright light, eternal night, psycho-house, am I missing anything here? Hello?"

"Good wishes," Daniel jumped and spun around to face what he had thought was a picture hanging on the wall. A dark figure shrouded in a dark cerulean cape and hood spoke from what appeared to be a display screen. "I trust everything is pleasing and acceptable."

Daniel wanted to yell at the druid looking figure, but decided to act as calm as he could and maybe he could find a way out. "Not exactly, what am I doing here and who are you?"

The hooded figure with a restfully superior voice spoke again, "You are living and breathing, and I am one who is not confined. Things were made in consideration to your expectations on your world."

Daniel waited hoping he would say more. He walked up to the screen and noticed it was permanently fixed on the wall. It had a set of buttons on the left side of various colors. "Why are you keeping me here? Where are the others in my group?"

The figure in the screen turned slightly, "You are here. You will have to remain confined within this area of dwelling. The other two were sent back to your world. They were unacceptable. Press the blue button when you are in need of assistance. Farewell."

Panic started to churn inside of Daniel till he heard clicking sounds on the doors. Daniel ran out the closest door to find the house sitting in a square mile of green grass and flowers. It looked as if a field with a house was dropped from the sky in the center of a forest. On that did not extend into the forest, Daniel was amazed when he turned around by the fact that there was a beach with a sizable lake or ocean.

Not wanting to chance getting locked back in the house, Daniel looked down at his bare feet and wished he had put on socks at least. He glanced around again then took off running for the forest. Just as he was about a few yards into the trees, he bounced off of an invisible barrier and fell back to the ground.

He leaned up on his elbows, "If an idiot falls in the woods, ahh never mind, no one will hear anything. I'm all alone." He laid back in the underbrush and folded his arms over his chest. With his eyes closed, he relaxed as he listened to the sounds of the forest.

Over the next two weeks, Daniel constantly searched for a way around the barrier. He went as far as to try to swim under water to get out, but once he reached a certain point he was reflected just like in the forest. He was starting to talk to himself when he got agrivated.

**Back inside the House**

Several times Daniel had pressed the blue button on the viewing screen and asked for things from the druids now as he called them. "Ok, every time I call you guys no one talks to me. I ask questions, and you just stand there." Daniel took off his glasses. The hooded figure reveled part of its hand that appeared to be reptilian.

Daniel squinted, "I don't think you guys understand. We humans need social interaction with each other in order to not lose our minds, you know, go crazy." Daniel ran his fingers through his hair and pulled on the short ends for a second. The screen turned off, and he stood there alone.

"Yep, I am being held by evil druid crocodiles. Sounds like another one of the monster movies on the sci-fi channel. No lions and tigers and bears, they always have giant snakes or manskitos. Check, add druid crocoman to the list."

The next day, Daniel was walking in the garden when he seen movement in the forest. He quickly walked to the edge of the barrier and seen a woman with dark burgundy hair running. He followed her as far as he could, and as she got the closest, he yelled to her. She did not even as much look in his direction. In a flash of light, two caped and hooded figures clad in bright red appeared in front of her, and she tried to evade them to no gain.

Daniel became furious as the eight-foot figures grabbed the women off of her feet. "Let her go! Leave her alone you druid reptiles!"

One bright red hooded figure turned his face toward Daniel as he stretched out a hand in his direction. Daniel could feel the steely vine returning into his mind. On the tips of the air a voice whispered to him, "You must enter the dwelling now, or we will force you to return."

Daniel headed the warning as he seen the human woman disappear in another flash of light with the other druid reptile. Once inside he paced back and forth wondering where they were taking the burgundy haired woman and if she was ok.

"What is going on? Did she find a way of escaping the force field? I need to get out of here."He sat down on a plush chair and put his face into his hands. "Why hasn't Jack, Teal'c and Sam showed up to rescuer me? They have to notice that I am not around. That thing said that he sent the others back, so I guess they are looking for me. I just have to remain calm." Daniel stood up and wrapped his arms around himself trying to find something to keep himself busy.

Daniel Jackson startled when he heard a crash at the main door, which was built a lot higher then the others. Two beings entered in pitch-black cloaks well hidden from view. They turned to the side, and Daniel saw that they were carrying another human female with creamy tanned skin and long wavy hair of equal color. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled with anger as she kicked and fought as best she could against her captors. The diamond eyed woman grit her teeth and let out a long scream as they held her by her wrists off of the ground.

They set her down and one released her. This caused her to start attacking the one still holding her. Daniel took a step forward as he intended to assist her in her struggle to get free. The guard who was holding her released her completely then flung her across the room as if she were simply cloth and not a human. The woman collided with a wall with a loud thud made by her head impacting it, and she slumped to the floor.

Daniel's jaw dropped in astonishment of their treatment of the helpless beauty. He was so enraged that he could not make a coherent sentence as he glared at the two aliens.

The one closest to him walked back out the door and the other turned to him with that deep arctic voice, "Now, you have a companion. She belongs to you." With that, both beings draped in dark hooded cloaks disappeared in a flicker of light.

**A/N:** College classes are taking time out of my writing. Here is the next chapter. What do you think so far?


	3. C3 Enduring

**8After Sacrifices:**

**C3** 'Enduring'

**Inside the House**

Daniel scooped the wounded woman up in his arms. He could see she had several bad gashes. With delicacy, he lowered her into his bed. Over the next 4 hour, he cleaned her wounds and bound them in the way he was taught by his SGC training. He pressed the blue button at the screen, but they would not answer his calls.

"Unbelievable." Daniel's request for company ended in the woman being beaten. He felt guilty that his attempt to escape only harmed an innocent young woman who he thought could not be a day over twenty-four. She moved her hands, and Daniel walked across the room to his bed where she was wrapped up in the sheets.

"Can you hear me?" Daniel spoke in the softest of voices. He climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arm around her protectively. He felt completely consumed by her as he lightly brushed strands of her light bronzed sandy hair out of her face. "It will all be ok. I'll find a way to get both of us out of here."

A light whimper floated out of her lips. Within a few seconds, her eyes opened enough for Daniel to see the pain in her crystal blue eyes. Daniel put his hand on her forehead to check for a fever. He was laying on his side running his fingertips over her arm, _Yes, her fever is gone now._

She immediately reacted as a caged animal when she fully awakened. She smacked his hand away as she yelled. "Keep away from me!" Half climbing half falling out of the bed on the opposite side she managed to stand to her feet. She backed up into the wall. The relatively minor impact with the wall made her cringe as tears streamed down her grimacing face.

Daniel held up his hands in a friendly gesture trying to calm her. He felt guilty that she was hurt and felt her pain within him as if it was he who suffered the injuries. "Your safe now. They're gone. I mean you no harm. My name is Daniel. What's yours?"

The woman bolted from the room. Daniel was astonished at her speed because he thought her wounds would have prevented her to elude him that fast. He reached out to grab her arm as she entered the hallway. She spun around with an expression of complete fear. He released her instinctively. A few steps backwards, and she halted as if confused.

Celtia felt a wave of nausea and almost collapsed in the floor. Daniel rushed forward and grabbed her right arm. He helped her back into the bed. Minutes later he brought her some tea. He found himself personally sad that such a gentle and lovely woman was subjected to brutal violence. He determined to help her all he could as he dabbed a damp cloth on her forehead.

She finally calmed as the pain from the wounds on her head and arm started diminish somewhat into a throbbing pain. Her crystal blue eyes locked with his in a moment of truth. She started to relax. "My name is Celtia. You have been taking care of me?" Her hand moved over her left arm where a bandage was.

Daniel stayed where he was and smiled. "Yes, those things brought you here. I have been trying for days and days to find what is going on. Do you know?"

Celtia shook her head slightly, "Know what?"

Daniel took the cup from her trembling hands. He gazed into her eyes with care. "Exactly."

**A/N:** Well, a while back Daniel was the one in the bed being helped by a lovely woman…can't blame me for wanting to see it in the reverse.

"Muuuaaahawawawaw Muuuuawawaw the absolute power to decide the fate of so many! Where is Mini-Me?" Oh, sorry, I had an Austin Powers Moment. How do you like the new chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

8After Sacrifices:

C4 'Returning'

Over the next month, Daniel and Celtia lived in the house by the forest and the ocean. They had romantic walks by the ocean at night and occasionally made love under the moonlight. They had formed daily routines with fishing and picnics. They had also been supplied with other things they had asked for like books and a pet dog. Their latest addition was a little Scottie dog they called Scamper.

They had not seen anything else in the forest or anything in the sky besides birds. Over time it seemed as if the atmosphere was evolving closer to Daniel's ideas of Earth. He longed to return to the SGC, but at the same time he missed this close contact with a woman as if it were a family.

They were having a typical morning of reading by the water when there was a cloaked figure that walked into the clearing. Daniel grabbed the knife he had with him and told Celtia to stay behind him. He was an archeologist first, but after years of training and contact with the Air Force, he was better capable to deal with this type of situation if they tried to harm her again.

Daniel did not fully understand the anger that rose within him at the thought of them hurting Celtia. He was so distracted by the visitor that he did not notice he almost called Celtia by his ex-wife's name.

Daniel kept the knife behind him in his belt as he spoke, "What do you want?" He knew they were not going to answer any of his questions about why they kept them there, because they always stayed silent. So, he changed his tactics to try and get information out of them.

The cloaked figure stopped walking, "Daniel, is that you?"

Daniel was relieved to hear Teal'c voice. "Teal'c? How did you find me?"

Teal'c kept his hood on and did not move any closer. "It has taken a long time Daniel Jackson. Please do not get any closer. They might be watching."

Daniel's heart beat wildly at the thought of escape. "You mean the strange reptile things here?"

Teal'c inclined his head slightly and Daniel knew he was raising an eyebrow, "Indeed. I sought ancient trade markets to find you. These beings collect others and keep them in these types of living environments, so they will not harm themselves."

Daniel had to keep himself from reaching over and grabbing Teal'c's arm in thanks. "They collect people?"

Teal'c could tell that Daniel was wanting to keep talking, but was purposefully calming himself. "They collect beings then sell them to others who wish to make a sacrifice to their gods on Harvest Day. I informed them I needed a sacrifice that met your physical features. They then told me that you had a companion to calm you. I informed them that I did need a second. I have made arrangements for both of you to come back to the Stargate."

Daniel could not believe what he was hearing. He knew he would have to quiz Teal'c more about this race and their sacrificial ceremonies later, but for now survival was the main focus. "When can we leave?"

Teal'c looked up at Daniel for the first time directly in the eyes, "Now."

Daniel reached for Celtia, "This is Teal'c and Teal'c this is Celtia."

After a few hours, they were safely back threw the Stargate back to the SGC. Teal'c stunned everyone when he exited the Stargate with Daniel and a beautiful woman who were wearing collars and restraint outfits make of some type of leather.

Jack walked forward to greet Daniel. "So, Danny boy, you leave in a flash of light and come back with a girl. Nice outfit by the way."

Daniel walked down the ramp in a slight hobble from all the leather straps on his naked body. He noticed all the men were oogling the lovely woman who was equally dressed behind him. "Nice to see you too Jack. Hu, can we get some clothing please?"

Jack smiled and turned to follow Teal'c, "Sure. Carter has been running around in a scientific fog trying to find you. She said that the coordinated that Teal'c wanted to use to find you were slightly frogged or something."

Carter entered the gateroom, "Fogged with an ionosphere. Daniel, it is great to have you back." She paused as blankets covered them. "Another gift?" Sam tipped her head to Celtia.

Daniel smiled while taking his collar off then helping Celtia. "No, just a friend. Could you have them give her the room next to mine? She needs to rest for a while."

Celtia who had been gapping in wonder of the room they had entered no spoke. "I will need to rest, thank you. Then I will need to return to my home."

Over the next few days, Celtia and Daniel ate all their meals together and made plans for off world excursions together. It truly was a wonderful thing Daniel thought to find someone to care for who enjoyed him with the same fervor in return.

The end.


End file.
